Last Kiss
by RainbowValley7
Summary: One shot based on the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Rogan!
1. Rory

_A/N:Ok this is a one shot that I couldn't shake when listening to Taylor Swift's song "Last Kiss". Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I won nothing. It all belongs to the lovely and talented Amy._

* * *

It was after a long, exciting, exhausting and wonderful few months of being on the campaign trail with Senator Barak Obama that Rory Gilmore found herself back at home and in her old bedroom again. They were given a week off for Christmas and Rory had been counting down the days ever since she had heard. Sure she was enjoying her time on the campaign trail and the experience, but she missed home. She missed her mother's crazy antics, her grandparents, her best friends Lane and Paris, and her mentally unstable out-patient town that loved her so much. She was really hoping that being home would also help distract her from the other thoughts swirling around in her mind for the last six months or so and being back in her old room was like a warm hug.

Since her mom was working she took the time to unpack and finish sorting out the Christmas presents she had bought. She went looking for tape and wrapping paper and couldn't seem to find any. So she went to the hall closet and when she opened it she noticed a box that she didn't remember being there. She grabbed the box and pulled it down only to freeze when she opened it.

It was a "Logan" box. Her mom must have gone through her boxes she had brought home from Yale after she left for the trail to remove reminders of him for her. She probably figured it would make it easier for Rory when she came home again.

When Rory started breathing again, she picked up the box and brought it into her room, where she sat on the floor beside it. Just thinking about the contents of the box made her heart ache. The hardest part about being on the campaign trail was trying to deal with the events that lead up to it. Trying to cope with the idea of Logan no longer being in her life. Stopping herself numerous times a day from calling, texting or emailing him. He was her first call. Whenever anything good or bad or even funny happened, he had been the one she would call first to share it with. He had become her number one. Her best friend and confidant. That had never happened in her relationships with Dean or Jess. And then he was suddenly gone and she had to learn how to live without him.

She still couldn't fully wrap her head around what had happened. He proposed. The guy who couldn't do commitment, had proposed. And out of the blue too. She hadn't even realized he was there. That he was ready to take that step. What she did know was that she wasn't quite ready. It was her college graduation day for Pete's sake. She needed time to become a person outside of school, and Stars Hollow, and Lorelai Gilmore, and apparently he couldn't wait for that.

So now here she was six months later, sitting on her old bedroom floor, attempting to face the heartache and pain she was constantly living with, in a lame attempt to get closure and move on.

As she began to pull things out of the box she became overwhelmed with memories and emotions. She stared at the "love rocket" for a few minutes remembering that night in the pool house watching the Twilight Zone and how that was his favourite episode. Remembering the night they saved the paper and had their reunion dinner that resulted in them going back to his apartment to continue to make up. How just as she felt herself drifting off to sleep in his arms she heard him whisper, "I love you Ace".

She wondered why if he considered what they had to be "true love", he couldn't wait for her. To give her some time like he had had, to grow up and find herself. He was supposed to love her enough to spend forty years alone in space just to be with her again for a few years.

The next thing she pulls out of the box is her boarding pass from her Christmas trip to visit him in London. He had gone a few days ahead to get some work stuff sorted out in the London offices. Of course when she arrived it was wet, cold and rain because why would London be sunny for them? Even if it was December. She could smell the rain in the air but none of that mattered because she ran to him and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her. She still couldn't wear the earrings he had given her on that trip. Or anything else he had given her really. That poor Birkin bag was just sitting collecting dust. She couldn't help but think how appalled Emily Gilmore would be if she knew. The memories were just too hard to face.

As she reached into the box her hand met something soft. She pulled out a faded Yale t-shirt. It had been Logan's but she had stolen it early on in their relationship to sleep in. She remembers it being particularly comforting for her when they were apart, when he was in London. It was like a warm Logan hug and it had smelled like him. She lifted it to her nose to find the smell had just about faded and before she could even process what she was doing, she put it on.

She thought back to one night on the campaign trail when she had been flipping through channels and stumbled across an episode of Grey's Anatomy. Her mom had mentioned that she had been binge watching it and after the things her mom had told her, she thought it would be entertaining to watch and mock. And maybe serve as a welcome distraction from her heartbreak. Unexpectedly, she found herself caught up in the emotions of a heartbroken Meredith telling Derek how she couldn't remember their last kiss and the next thing she knew, Rory was crying. She cried for the end of her relationship. She cried because she couldn't remember her last kiss with Logan either. But mostly she cried because she never thought this was something she'd worry about. She never thought they'd have a last kiss. She never imagined them ending this way and ending up alone and heartbroken. How long would it take to get over him and be able to kiss someone without Logan being on her mind? Would he forever be the name on her lips?

The next thing she found in the box was a picture frame that had two pictures in it. One was of her and Logan jumping at the infamous Life and Death Brigade event. It was one of her favourites. It was where she started to see a different side to Logan. The life of the party, but also an adventurer and an intellect. The other photo was taken of the two of them dancing at some society party her grandmother had hosted. They were so entranced by each other in the photo and holding onto each other like the other was going to disappear. She remembered this being not too long before he had to leave for his year in London. Meaning that they really were holding on and trying to make the memories and moments last just a little longer. If she really concentrated, she could still remember the feel of his arms around her, his heartbeat as they danced around and how he would whisper in her ear. He was always such a good dancer, whereas she was never much of one. But he was always able to lead her around and make her feel so light on her feet.

Reaching into the box again, she discovered that apparently she had never given the key back to his apartment. Looking at it she could remember the day she moved in there life it was just yesterday. Paris had thrown her out of the apartment they shared because she had been voted the new editor in chief at the Yale Daily News and Paris felt betrayed. She tried to find somewhere on campus with no luck, and then Mr. IDontDoCommitment suggested that she move in with him. She was surprised at first, but it turned out to be one of the best decisions she made. Then that same day her dad came for a visit and tour. Next thing she knew he was insisting on seeing where she lived and she couldn't get a hold of Logan to tell him that they were coming. She brought him in and introduced him to Logan and their new shared apartment. Her dad politely followed Logan's lead when he introduced himself and shook his hand as if for the first time and tried to pretend they hadn't met before in a bridal suite half naked with the man's daughter. He was always so confident but in that moment, with that handshake, he let his nerves show and to her that also proved his seriousness about her. The fact that he cared about meeting her dad and making a good impression. She remembered coming home one evening to find that he had decided to surprise her by coming home from London for a visit without telling her.

Then she remembered the way she would start to ramble when she was excited or upset and he would cut her off with a kiss. He knew that she could go on for a while once she got going, without even taking a breath. She'd pretend to be annoyed with him at first or pout but he could always see right through her and would usually just kiss the pout away. She missed that.

As she continued looking through the box she found some magazine and newspaper articles celebrating some of Logan's successes at HPG. They were old stories but she's not embarrassed to admit she's read all of his recent success stories too as she keeps up with the online media. She sees pictures that he posts or his friends post on Facebook and can't help but think how carefree he looks. He doesn't look like he's struggling to keep himself together the way she is. Maybe it was easier for him to forget. To move on. After all, he was never really a relationship guy, right? Maybe this was just an experiment gone wrong for him? She knew deep down that was a cheap shot and untrue, but sometimes heartbreak makes you petty.

Rory finds another picture frame in the box that she pulls out. It's from Halloween the year that Logan was in London. His moronic, but full of heart and (typically) good intentions, friends had convinced her to go out with them. They even picked a group costume that would include her, the Wizard of Oz. She was dressed as Dorothy, Colin was the Cowardly Lion, Robert was the Tin Man, and Finn was the Scarecrow. She ended up having so much fun with them that night and they even limited their drunken antics. Well, a little. She missed them. They were always his best friends, not hers but she became closer to them over the years of their relationship and considered them almost family too. She still talked to them once in a while, mostly Finn. Finn was always the easiest for her to talk to, and the most willing to keep some communication open after the break up. She tried to avoid conversations about "him" but sometimes it was hard. Sometimes she'd break down and ask him if Logan was ok. He'd usually just give a rather vague response that he was fine.

As she continued to get lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but hope Logan was enjoying California. The more she thought about it, she realized that California suites Logan. He would do well there, with all the outdoor activities and forward thinking and sun. He was lucky, he didn't have to worry about the sun the same way she did with her pale complexion.

That little heartbroken, petty part of her also wished that he found some reminders of her in his life too. Something that made him remember all the good times that had together. Something to make him wish he hadn't blindsided her with that ultimatum and then walked away from them. Really, that's what it came down to for her. She was completely blindsided and never expected him to change his mind and leave her.

Rory found herself crying again. Twenty three and a real reporter on a presidential campaign trail. This was the dream. And yet, here she was sitting on the floor of her childhood bedroom, crying over her college boyfriend while wearing his old shirt and looking at stuff she had kept from their time together. God, she felt pathetic. But then again, she never thought they'd have a last kiss. Who would've known that they would end like this. She couldn't help but try again to remember their last kiss. She figured it was probably the morning of her graduation. Something quick, like they'd done it a thousand times (which they had) and they probably figured they'd do a thousand more. A kiss that didn't even need thought, it was just a reflex but now held so much importance in their relationship, well former relationship. Maybe someday she'd be able to move on, but for now, he'll be forever the name on her lips.

Just like their last kiss.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Please review!_


	2. Logan

_A/N: So what was originally a one shot, turned into a two shot after some requests for Logan's POV. Hope you enjoy a look into his life!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the lovely and talented ASP_

* * *

Christmas was approaching. But Christmas in California wasn't the same as Christmas in Connecticut. The cold temperatures, the trees and the ground blanketed in snow. He wouldn't get any of that in Paolo Alto. It wasn't like Logan couldn't have gone home to Connecticut for a nice long Christmas break and enjoy the snow; it's just his crappy family dynamic and what the snow and being home would remind him of that stopped him.

He finds it much easier to just bury himself in his work and his new life. Ever since Logan moved to California, he'd been trying to submerse himself into his work so he wouldn't have to think about the events that took place six months ago back home.

He had proposed. Some days he still couldn't believe that. Logan Huntzberger. The guy who was afraid of commitment and being tied down. Who was living his days as a playboy until the day he would inevitably be forced into marriage by his family. That guy had proposed to his girlfriend of three years. Not because he had to, but because he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her.

No one could have seen that coming three years ago. Then again, apparently she didn't see it coming six months ago. And that's what brings him to being in his office working at 8pm, just days before Christmas Eve. He can't count how many times a day he has to stop himself from thinking about her. Rory. His Ace. He has to stop himself from emailing her something funny that happened in the office. Or from calling her after a fight with his Dad, after finding out Honor was expecting or after a crazy night out with his friends. He did actually discover one morning that he had drunk dialled her the night before, but luckily she hadn't answered.

He could still remember the first time he had come home from London to see her. How surprised she was. How happy. How peaceful it had been laying on the roof late at night, or maybe it was early morning by then. Just holding her. As they lay there, hearing her whispered, "I love you Logan". That may have been what he missed most living in London. Just being with her and hearing her say those three words.

And now she was gone, because apparently she wasn't as sure about their future as he was. She didn't want to be tied down by him or his family. She didn't see her future as being with him. Not the way he saw her as his entire future.

He remembers last year at this time, he was in London and she came to see him. He had technically relocated to the States by that time, but they had their trip planned from when he was in London. He wasn't going to cancel another trip on her, like he had to do with Asia. It was a nice getaway, just the two of them. He went over a little early to get some work done at the London offices and then met her at the airport. It was raining that day, though not surprising for London. He could still remember her running to him and the feeling of scooping her into his arms as if they had been separated for months, not just a couple of weeks.

That Christmas everything else fell away. They were just a couple. In love, in a foreign city, drinking it all in. Drinking each other in. That trip helped to solidify what he already knew. She was the root of most of the happiness in his life.

He could still remember the way she loved wearing his Yale t-shirt. She claimed it was much softer and more comfy than hers. She once admitted that while they were separated by the ocean, she loved that it still smelled like him and it was like having a small piece of him still there with her. He would pretend to want it back and call her a thief, but secretly he loved seeing her in it and that it comforted her.

He had gone out drinking with Colin and Finn when they came to visit him a few weeks back and that had led to a drinking game. One where they asked questions of each other and if the others felt they hadn't answered entirely truthfully, or were holding back, that person had to take an extra drink. One of Finn's questions for Logan had been when he had last kissed someone. Colin had immediately hit Finn for that one but Logan still answered it.

It had been Rory. Was it the night before she graduated Yale? The day of her graduation? It was becoming a blur. Thinking back it was hard to believe. They'd had a last kiss. He never would have thought that they'd have a last kiss. Who could've imagined that they'd end like that? She was his first girlfriend. His first love. She was like nothing he'd ever experienced. But now he couldn't help but wonder if she'd be forever the name on his lips. If it would ever get any easier to miss her.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out some papers. As he did a picture tumbled out. It was of Rory and himself at her first Life and Death Brigade event. When he convinced her to jump off of that scaffold. To live a little more on the edge. He knew she preferred a quite night in with a book, to a party. He was the one that was the life of the party. She once reminded him that mellow for him was bar hopping with a fever of 104 degrees before eventually passing out. But it was her that brought out the side of him that could also enjoy a quiet night in with his girlfriend. A good meal where he could watch her face light up with the indulgence of food and coffee.

He opened his computer and couldn't help but stare at his background. He didn't have the heart to change it. It was a picture taken at some society party that Emily had thrown. They were dancing and so entranced by each other. Holding onto each other like the other was going to disappear. It wasn't long before he had left for London, if he was remembering correctly, so they probably were trying to hold on and make it all last a bit longer.

He loved dancing with her. She wasn't very confident but was a much better dancer that she thought. She just needed a strong lead. He loved holding her and twirling around the room. She never noticed how so many other men in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her. She would blush so easily as he whispered things in her ear.

His phone lights up just then with a call. Logan chuckles as he realizes Finn has been in his phone again, as his Dad's caller ID reads "Dark Lord". He ignores the call, already knowing what's coming. His father will ask why he's not coming home and demand that he does. He'll say that it's important to his mother, which really will just mean that she has yet another society bimbo that she's trying to set him up with. Something he's made it very clear he's not interested in.

None of them can remotely hold a candle to Rory. Her wit, her charms, her brains, her beauty, the way she could put Mitchum in his place. He still remembers the first time she met Mitchum. That stupid dinner that he brought her to. She should never have had to be subjected to such bullshit from his family. Then on the way out, his Dad walked in. She was a little in awe at the time, meeting the great Mitchum Huntzberger but she reached out and shook his hand like any other person. But better still was the time she used his phone to call his Dad and yell at him to come to the hospital and see his son. She never told him all the details, but it must have been good for his Dad to actually show up and not be a total jerk.

As he got a look at the time, he decided to pack up and head home. Walking out of the office and down the sidewalk to his car, he couldn't help but notice the couple standing a few meters ahead of him. They were clearly having an animated conversation as she waved her arms about. Suddenly the man learned in and kissed her. After a moment she broke off and playfully hit his arm before leaning in and kissing him again. Logan was reminded of Rory while he was watching them. He used to do that to her. When she got going she could rant for ages without taking a breath or stopping and he would just lean in and cut her off by kissing her. She usually responded in a similar way to the girl on the street, pretending to be annoyed but he knew she wasn't.

He makes it home and turns on the news wondering if there will be any coverage of Barack Obama's campaign. If he might get a glimpse of her. He reads all of her articles. More than once. He knew when she was back at Yale what a talented writer she was, and now she's showing the world. His Ace reporter. He knew she had it, even when she didn't know it. It's part of why he knew she was the girl for him. She was passionate and dedicated and her work reflected it. She drove him to find his passion and dedicate himself to his work.

He can't say she posts that much that he can keep up with on Facebook, but he does enjoy the occasional exchanges he sees between Lorelai and Rory, or Paris and Rory. He had really only joined for her. He knows that Colin and Finn talk to her sometimes and while he wants to be bitter, he's happy that she created such a bond with his best friends that she didn't want to break it just because they broke. They never really say much about her but he has got Finn to admit that she's good and maybe just tired when they talk, because she sounds a little off. She probably is tired, but she doesn't seem to need to use work the way he is to bury his pain and loneliness. Her writing is still so smart and captivating. She's moving forward and taking the world by storm.

Maybe it was easier for her. It's not like he was her first love or real relationship. She's been through all this before. Maybe that guy had swooped back in, John… Jack… No… Jess. Maybe he had offered her that long distance relationship she had suggested back at her graduation. He knew this wasn't fair of him, but he is suffering from a broken heart and doesn't know how he is supposed to get over her.

He hopes that she's enjoying her travels across the country. Getting the chance to see so much of it. She always did love to travel and wanted to be like Christiane Amanpour. This was a great chance for her. He couldn't help but revert slightly to that spoiled, rich kid, and selfishly hope that maybe she too was finding little reminders in her life of what they used to have and what they used to mean to each other. She was probably enjoying the snow back home in Connecticut with her mom. The Gilmore girls definitely loved snow.

He hoped she'd get to have that beautiful, white, Connecticut Christmas at home with her family and was willing to bet Lorelai and the elder Gilmores would pull any strings they had to ensure their family time. Because despite their issues, they were a family and they all loved each other fiercely and deeply. Whereas, his family he can always count on trying to lure him home out of obligation and appearance. Sure, he likes to gamble sometimes but his family's intentions are a sure payout every time. That's not a gamble. Not a risk. His biggest risk hadn't been a payout. He gambled his future with Rory and lost. He never planned for her changing her mind and leaving him.

Logan found himself sitting on his bed, in his empty apartment holding an old Yale t-shirt. Twenty-six and partner of an up and coming successful Internet company. Here he was flourishing on his own. Without the Huntzberger destiny looming over him and dictating his every move. And yet, here he was reminiscing and mooning over his college girlfriend and their relationship. This was pathetic. If the Logan of three years ago could se him now… He would be mortified. As Finn has said to him, "Gilmore never did give back your balls, did she?" But then again, he never thought they'd have a last kiss. Who would've known that they would end like this? He couldn't help but sit there and try to remember their last kiss. He figured it was probably the morning of her graduation. Something quick, like they'd done it a thousand times (which they had) and he probably figured they'd do a thousand more. A kiss that didn't even need thought, it was just a reflex but now held so much importance in their relationship, well former relationship. Maybe someday he'd be able to move on, but for now, she'll be forever the name on his lips.

Just like their last kiss.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I have to still decide if i'm going to wrap this up any further and would love your feedback!_


End file.
